tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Psychomantis108/Story: Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 3: Clueless
And so the adventure begins, well, sort of... I was only going to make this part of the story a third as long but I feel like it highlights the relationship between Arlas and her Master a little better and gives us some insight into Lorius and his thought process. It also gives me a chance to characterise him a bit more and get him more involved with the story, something that I didn't originally believe possible, so I'm actually really happy with the way that this turned out and eager to get started on the next chapter. :) Annieway, enjoy. Story: Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 3:Clueless Despite having the entire night to prepare her pitch, Arlas was nowhere near confident. She had the lines rehearsed in her head and had repeated them over and over again, so that she wouldn’t come across as crazy. Though, on reflection, it was probably not helping her case, staying up until 4AM, rambling on to herself, about Daedra in the White Gold Tower. The next morning, she went to Bologra to check on him, much to the large Orc’s annoyance. He was starting to go stir crazy from not being able to unleash 500lbs of Orcish rage on the next daedra that he saw and the last thing that he wanted was someone mothering him. Arlas took him through the plan before she eventually heard Father Lorius approaching, she and Bologra turned to his attention and ambushed him as soon as he arrived, briefing him on the situation together. Despite the fact that this was not how he imagined his day would go, Father Lorius stood before them and took everything in, clearly intrigued by the developments in the Orsimer’s story. He didn’t speak or vocalise at all as the two of them told him their tale of madness, all preparation thrown from the window as they lost their minds to the excitement and spewed all of the facts out, in whatever order they pleased. Eventually, the Bosmer and her Orsimer Charge ran out of story and simply fell silent, leaving the Imperial Priest to reflect on a mostly incoherent mouthful. Eventually, after several moments of silence, he was able to put it all together and comment… “So… You believe that there is a Daedric threat in the White Gold Tower?” He asked, though he knew that, this was what they were implying. “Yes or at least some sort of magical threat.” Arlas replied, being careful to not jump to conclusions and appearing foolish, at least not more so than usual. “And you believe that this Orc saw the daedra?” Lorius asked, raising several questions in Bologra’s head as to whether or not this old fart was calling him a liar. “I believe that he believes it, yeah…” Arlas replied, trying not to seem too eager or too hesitant, that and it was the truth. “Hmm… That is true…” He muttered, looking up to the one handed Orsimer, quizzically. “Can you provide any evidence of your encounter with this demon?” He asked, his tone made the question sound like less of an accusation this time, getting him on the Orc’s good side. “Well…” Bologra grumbled, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out the sheet of paper, which he held up to the Priest’s face. “There’s this letter…” Lorius raised an eyebrow as the letter was pushed into his face, he paused to read it but Bologra’s slightly shaking hand moved it around a little and it was giving him motion sickness. It also didn’t do very well for his aging eyes… The Priest took the letter and examined it first hand, scanning it with his eyes, it looked quite ominous to him and quite vague to but one thing did stand out, the signature… Jorane Lorwel… Arlas and Bologra both fell silent as they saw the Priest examine the letter, he took his time, trying to find any hidden meanings in it or maybe he was just a bad reader, either way he studied the thing for several minutes. “Well?” Arlas asked, hesitantly. “Hmm… I think that our Daedra has a very… Dunmeri name…” Lorius commented, lowering the letter. “I’m beginning to suspect that he might actually be… Something else…” “So… Not a Daedra?” Bologra asked, that was all he could get from the Priest’s ramblings, though to be honest, it didn’t matter as this was getting in the way of Lorwel smashing time. There was only so long that the Orsimer’s mind could sustain him with idle revenge fantasies, still, the imaginary girlish screams of the Daedra kept him amused and docile. “It’s… Hard to tell, he could be an illusionist, a powerful one at that… He may also be a daedra, some are created, instead of born, others were human once but ascended to daedric immortality.” “Like the Hero of Kvatch?” Arlas pitched in, though that was just a rumour, which originated from an insane asylum at the turn of the 4th era, many scholars were starting to believe it as the truth. “Yes, somewhat, perhaps he isn’t even daedric and is simply the champion of one of the Princes.” The Imperial considered as he folded the letter, holding it between his thumb and forth finger. “It matters not, whatever this… Jorane Lorwel is, we know that he’s dangerous, ruthless and cunning… Pursuing him may just lead to another trap…” Lorius’ conclusion caused everyone in the room to fall silent, as stubborn as he was, Bologra couldn’t deny that Jorane Lorwel was crafty, dangerous and a cheating milk licker to boot. He couldn’t exactly vouch for Arlas’ safety and the Orsimer didn’t exactly want her blood on his hands… Hand either, not after she had patched him up and watched over him and asked for nothing in return. “Father… We’ll be careful, I’m only going to ask questions and look for evidence, I’m not going there to pick a fight with a Daedra.” Arlas replied, seeming quite determined to go to the White Gold Tower and see it for herself. “I promise, we’ll be back by sunset and if anything looks remotely dangerous, we’ll get out of there. Right?” She asked, turning to her Orsimer companion, who was about to quell an itch in his nose, with his index finger. “Huh? Erm… Yeah, what you say goes…” He grumbled, not wanting to admit that he had been caught off guard. “There, you see? We’ll have a look around and if we see anything and if we don’t, we’ll come back and if we do, we’ll have something to show the proper authorities.” “And if the Daedra appears?” Lorius asked, not forgetting that final detail. From the sounds of it, the creature could materialise out of thin air and it may have unfinished business with Bologra… “Then… I’ll make my excuses and leave, I mean, it didn’t kill Bologra, maybe it wants something else from us.” Lorius fell silent and sighed, she was right of course and she didn’t seem like she was trying to antagonise the thing but all it had to do was say the right words and provoke her, for her to attack first and then her fate might be sealed… The Bosmer could see that her Master wasn’t convinced; she understood but couldn’t bear the thought on missing out on this… “Father… I’m… I’m not a little kid anymore; I can look after myself…” She said, rather softly as she stepped forward. “You don’t need to worry…” Lorius kept up his stern appearance before eventually sighing and giving in, seeing that she was right… “You’re right, Arlas… You’ve proven yourself to be capable and resourceful and…” He sighed once more, running his hand through his hair as the back of his mind throbbed at him to tell him to stop this. Eventually, the Imperial looked up to Bologra, with a determined expression, bordering anger. “You’ll bring her back, yes?” “Sure…” Bologra shrugged, he wasn’t one to make promises, no matter how dire the situation was, shit happened but he’d do his best to keep it from happening. Lorius accepted that and turned his attention back to Arlas, giving her the same expression as he stared her down as well. “And you, first of that daedra…” “And we’ll skedaddle; you don’t need to worry about that Father…” Arlas assured him, placing her hand on his, causing him to look down at it and notice the letter in his grip. “Hmm… In the mean time, I’ll browse our archives for any mention of this Jorane Lorwel character… Who knows, perhaps he’s cropped up before... He replied, stuffing the letter in his pocket before pausing as he realised that it belonged to the Orsimer. “Erm… You don’t mind me taking this, for reference, do you?” He asked, quickly turning his attention to the Orsimer, who simply shrugged in response. “Why not? Would’ve just ended up as toilet paper anyway…” The Orc shrugged as Arlas and Lorius looked to each other in disgust before the Elder Priest shook his head and sighed as he stuffed the letter into his pocket. “Nine preserve us…” He grumbled, turning around and walking away, leaving Arlas and her new companion to it. Category:Blog posts Category:Stories Category:The Legend of Nirn